For devices utilizing a headset whose performance is optimized by remaining stable with respect to a subject's head (e.g., optical devices, virtual reality headsets, surgical devices, automated Transcranial Doppler devices, and so on), alignment of the device during operation with respect to particular areas of a subject's head is important to maintain for accurate readings and for minimizing operation time by the device (e.g., due to restarts by the device attributable to movements by the subject). Furthermore, if a subject is restrained by a headset such that minimal movement is allowed, comfortability and anxiety of the subject due to the restraint may become issues (e.g., causing the subject to fight against the restraint to create unnecessary displacement between the device and subject).